Angela
by Elayan
Summary: Tranches de vie à propos des Avengers et leur secrétaire privilégiée, celle qui remplit la paperasse après qu'ils aient détruit deux villes pour sauver le monde ! Recueil d'OS.
1. Demain

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Une heure pour un thème. Le thème de minuit est "Demain".

 **Résumé ** : "S'occuper des paperasses est une chose assez aisée quand on sait y faire. Obtenir la signature d'un Avenger, c'est en revanche une tout autre paire de manches."

Ca se voit que je fais une obsession sur les Avengers ou pas ? :D

* * *

 _Lundi._

Le téléphone du laboratoire sonna. Bruce et Tony échangèrent un regard surpris : c'était à peine s'ils étaient au courant de l'existence de ce téléphone. Bruce décrocha, tandis que Tony laissait tomber ce qu'il avait dans les mains pour mieux écouter ce que son collègue disait :

\- Banner ? Oh, Angela, tu veux peut-être que je te passe Tony ?

Tony secoua vigoureusement la tête. Non, il n'était pas là, il n'était pas disponible, il était surchargé, il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de cette montagne de paperasse aujourd'hui.

\- Ah ce n'est pas lui que tu cherches ?

Banner semblait réellement surpris, puis intrigué.

\- Oh, je vois. Je crois qu'il a dit qu'il serait de retour demain.

Il éloigna le combiné de son visage et demanda à Tony si le Captain America était bien de retour le lendemain. Tony haussa un sourcil surpris, confirma l'information et faillit demander quand est-ce qu'il devrait lui-même se rendre dans les bureaux de l'administration.

\- C'est bien demain, poursuivit Bruce. De rien, Angela, tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Banner reposa le téléphone et haussa les épaules, avant de se repencher sur son travail.

* * *

 _Mardi._

La Veuve Noire traversait les couloirs du SHIELD à grands pas, insensibles aux coups d'œils des agents masculins sur sa silhouette moulée de cuir. Elle ne put cependant pas ignorer la petite femme qui la rattrapa en courant.

\- Angela ?

Essoufflée, la responsable administrative du SHIELD paraissait peiner sous le poids de la quarantaine d'épais dossiers qu'elle portait. Son tailleur beaucoup trop sage et son chignon trop serré la faisait paraître dix à vingt ans de plus, comme si elle s'était échappée d'une autre époque.

\- Puis-je vous voir une minute, agent Romanov ?

Natasha soupira. Elle connaissait la raison de cette agitation et l'accompagna dans le bureau insonorisé pour lui expliquer.

\- La mission a pris du retard, Steve a dû rester sur place un peu plus longtemps. Il devrait être de retour demain.

Angela parut déçue. Elle acquiesça, sourit et remercia la Veuve Noire pour son aide.

* * *

 _Mercredi._

Angela était dans son bureau, entourée de montagnes de boites contenant chacune plusieurs centaines de dossiers. Il était impossible de dire si elle savait ce qu'elle faisait ou non.

Soudain, de l'autre côté de la vitre, elle vit passer Captain America au pas de course. Elle bondit de sa chaise et se précipita pour taper au carreau. Rogers fit demi-tour quasiment immédiatement et fut à la porte en quelques secondes.

\- Pardon, Angela, Fury vient de me faire appeler. Je vais sans doute en avoir pour la journée... Demain ?

Il semblait sincèrement désolé et la secrétaire ne put rien faire de plus qu'acquiescer. Steve sortit au pas de course et Angela se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, dépitée.

* * *

 _Jeudi._

Impossible de joindre le Captain ce matin. Etait-il encore en mission ? Angela n'avait reçu aucun ordre de mission à compulser, c'était étrange... inquiétant même. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. Au moins le temps était magnifique et elle pouvait profiter de sa pause déjeuner !

Elle attrapa le sac de papier craft qui contenait son déjeuner et hurla lorsqu'un flèche le traversa de part en part avant de se ficher dans le gazon à côté d'elle. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle arracha furieusement le message accroché à la flèche. Ces fichus Avengers commençaient à sérieusement lui taper sur le système.

"Mission importante urgente requiert la présence des Avengers. Steve Rogers promet d'être présent dès demain."

Angela grogna en froissant le message. Elle fourra le papier et la flèche dans son sac déjeuner et retourna dans les bâtiments du SHIELD. Elle n'avait plus faim.

* * *

 _Vendredi._

\- Et voilà, c'était le dernier !

Angela, souriante, soupira d'aise. Elle avait cru que jamais elle n'arriverait à obtenir la présence de Steve et que jamais elle ne parviendrait à boucler cette montagne de dossiers.

\- Et moi qui pensait que Stark était ton pire cauchemar, remarqua le Captain avec un rire mi-moqueur mi-coupable.

\- Oh non, depuis que Pepper peut signer en son nom, ce n'est plus un souci. Toi, en revanche, je ne t'avais plus vu depuis presque un mois. Tu sais comment les papiers s'amoncellent vite quand les Avengers sont en mission..

Steve se frotta la nuque, gêné.

\- Enfin, maintenant, tout est réglé, conclut Angela.

\- Je peux t'offrir quelque chose pour me faire pardonner ?

La jeune femme le dévisagea. Comme si travailler exclusivement avec les Avengers n'était pas la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver ! Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça, elle ne voulait rien, il n'y avait rien à pardonner. Il sauvait le monde, n'était-ce pas suffisant ?

Steve se leva et repoussa sa chaise en silence. Il semblait réfléchir intensément.

\- En fait, je voudrais m'offrir quelque chose à moi-même, finit-il par dire. Que dirais-tu d'aller manger au Milanais demain soir ?

Angela sursauta si fort qu'elle faillit en lâcher ses dossiers et les éparpiller au sol. De peur de les laisser échapper pour de bon, elle les reposa délicatement sur le bureau, avant de se recoiffer nerveusement.

\- Demain soir ? répéta-t-elle.


	2. Tout est relatif

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Une heure pour un thème. Le thème de 1h est "Relatif".

 **Résumé** : "Le passé est le passé, mais un petit mensonge dans ce passé peut devenir un important quiproquo dans le présent."

* * *

\- Je suppose que tout est relatif, dit Angela en haussant les épaules.

Les Avengers et quelques additions étaient rassemblés dans la Tour pour une de ces presque trop nombreuses soirées sans raison autre que se retrouver et faire connaissance encore un peu plus. Angela était un ajout récent à cette joyeuse compagnie, depuis qu'il était apparut évident qu'elle avait grandi avec Steve et qu'elle aussi avait fait un séjour dans la glace.

Les conversations n'avaient cessé de tourner autour d'elle depuis près d'un mois maintenant. A croire que les gens étaient tellement lassés d'eux-mêmes qu'ils se rabattaient sur les nouveaux arrivés pour en extirper des nouvelles informations toutes fraîches. Au thème du jour : pourquoi Stark l'avait-il faite cryogénisée ?

Elle avait défendu le fait d'être la belle-sœur de Steve. Elle avait épousé Samuel Rogers juste après que Steve ne parte en guerre et son mariage n'avait duré que quatre mois avant que l'époux ne décède dans un accident de train alors qu'il était en déplacement professionnel à l'autre bout du pays.

Sauf que Stark fils venait de déterrer un article de journal de 1940. Et quel article ! Un vrai scandale, à l'époque, qui n'avait duré que très peu longtemps, grâce à la tempête soulevée par la guerre, et que Steve avait loupé de quelques jours à peine. On y disait, entre autres, qu'une certaine Angela Wolf était la maîtresse d'Howard Stark et qu'ils avaient malencontreusement été surpris ensemble.

Dès lors, Steve n'avait plus ouvert la bouche, lui pourtant si enclin à participer aux taquineries jusque là. Et Angela, elle, n'avait même pas pris la peine de nier, se contenant de ce commentaire évasif :

\- Je suppose que tout est relatif.

Il était évident qu'ils avaient poussé le bouchon un peu loin là dessus. La jeune femme semblait touchée, bien plus qu'elle ne l'admettait. Tony l'observa quelques instants. Comme les autres, il était tellement habituée à la fille habillée en vieille dame qu'ils croisaient souvent, il n'avait pas fait attention à elle ce soir. Hors de son bureau, maquillée, coiffée, pomponnée... Elle n'était pas belle à proprement parler, non, mais elle avait un charme certain. Elle n'était tellement pas le genre de poupée d'Howard !

Un silence plana, alors que tout le monde prenait conscience de la situation. Natasha tenta de réchauffer l'atmosphère en proposant un nouveau service alcoolisé, auquel Clint et Bruce répondirent avec entrain. Angela en profita pour s'éclipser.

Elle venait à peine de rejoindre le balcon que Steve était déjà sur ses talons. Lui le si doux et si gentil Steven Rogers semblait contenir une rage folle. La jeune femme fit semblant de ne pas remarquer cette frustration et s'écarta d'un pas, rejoignant le mur opposé, comme pour s'y adosser. Mais Steve ne la laissa pas s'échapper et vint poser fermement sa main sur le mur, juste au-dessus de l'épaule d'Angela. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le regarder. Ce qu'elle fit sans honte.

\- Pose ta question, dit-elle alors qu'il restait silencieux.

Elle savait qu'il crevait d'envie de poser cettequestion, cette interrogation qui le rendait fou. Il grimaça, trépigna, cherchant ses mots, et Angela attendit patiemment.

\- Pourquoi Howard ? demanda-t-il enfin.

Angela secoua la tête en soupirant.

\- Ce n'est pas ta question, ça, Steve, dit-elle. Howard, Samuel, après tout tu t'en fiches. Tu veux juste savoir pourquoi pas toi.

Rogers serra les dents.

\- Tu as choisis l'armée, tu aurais pu y mourir... Tu y es mort, d'ailleurs, d'une certaine façon. J'ai pourtant entendu parler de Peggy, pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse autant, tout d'un coup ?

Le grand Captain America se crispa à ces mots et frappa le mur avec une telle force qu'Angela se tassa sur elle-même, de peur qu'il ne s'effondre.

\- Pardon, dit-elle.

C'était très mal amené de sa part. Elle avait toujours soupçonné que Samuel ait envoyé une lettre à son frère pour lui annoncer son mariage, il avait dû le faire, pas étonnant que Steve lui en tire une telle rancœur, pas étonnant qu'il ait préféré la détester et l'oublier. Mais il ne savait pas... comment pouvait-il savoir ?

Finalement, avec un soupir sec, Steve s'éloigna.

\- Samuel était tellement fier de t'avoir épousée, fit-il d'une voix étrangement brisée. Je suis sûr que tout le monde était fier qu'il t'ait épousée. Il y avait tellement de rumeurs...

Angela acquiesça lentement. Steve lui lança un regard amer.

\- Au moins t'auras eu le mérite de faire taire tous ces bruits, cracha-t-il.

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai fait, confirma-t-elle.

Son ton était tellement simple que l'évidence le frappa comme un coup de poing. Il s'appuya à la rambarde du balcon et regarda en bas.

\- Ce n'étaient pas des rumeurs, alors, murmura-t-il. Samuel...

\- Samuel aimait les hommes, oui, dit Angela en venant s'appuyer à la rambarde à côté de son ami d'enfance. Et il a eu une aventure avec Howard.

Elle prit une longue inspiration et décida qu'il valait mieux vider son sac :

\- Quelqu'un a surpris Stark avec une conquête. Ils ont naturellement supposé que ce devait être une femme, mais c'était Samuel. Nous avons monté cet artifice très simplement, il n'a pas fallu longtemps avant que les journalistes pensent que c'était vraiment moi, la conquête d'Howard. Oh, ce n'était pas un simple sacrifice altruiste, c'était un arrangement pour tout le monde. J'étais enceinte. Je ne pouvais certainement pas me permettre d'être enceinte sans être mariée. Alors en échange de mon mensonge, Samuel m'épousait et Howard nous offrait une petite rente. Avec ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, c'était peut-être beaucoup d'embêtements pour rien.

Angela soupira longuement.

\- Pour répondre à la question que tu n'as pas posée : personne ne m'a jamais touchée en dehors de toi. C'est aussi simple que ça. Howard a continué à placer des femmes suffisamment voyantes devant les objectifs des journalistes et Samuel a rencontré François, son nouveau collaborateur français. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, celui protégé par le Captain America.

Elle posa sa main sur le bras de Steve et sourit.

\- On devrait peut-être retourner à l'intérieur maintenant ?

\- J'arrive.

Il avait besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça et Angela voulait bien le comprendre, aussi n'insista-t-elle pas. Elle regagna le salon et la bruyante bonne humeur, profitant du seizième service du Spécial Natasha.

Steve contemplait la nuit lorsqu'il eut un sursaut : c'est son enfant qu'elle aurait pu mettre au monde !


	3. Saule et Mélancolie

Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF. Il fallait rédiger quelque chose sur le thème " **Arbre** " en une heure. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

 **Résumé** : "Un matin d'hiver et beaucoup de mélancolie teintée de nostalgie. Abandonner son passé n'est rien d'évident."

Allez, c'est la rentrée, le moment parfait pour reprendre un peu l'écriture, ça ne peut pas me faire de mal !

* * *

Le vent soufflait doucement, d'une brise légère mais glaciale, secouant silencieusement les pans de la longue jupe démodée d'Angela. Elle avait essayé pendant longtemps, mais elle ne parvenait pas à faire rentrer les standards de mode moderne dans son esprit encore si profondément ancré dans l'après-guerre. Elle avait essayé des pantalons et avait trouvé cela ridicule, puis des jupes courtes et avait trouvé ça vulgaire. La jeune femme surprenait parfois des regards en coin, d'autres femmes, celles-ci bien de leur époque, mais elle s'en offusquait de moins en moins. Oui, elle portait de longues jupes droites aux couleurs ternes. Oui, elle portait des chemises simples et des vestes cache-cœur. Oui, ses cheveux étaient noués d'une manière peu valorisante. Oui, elle portait des parures de bijoux hors d'âges, trouvés dans une brocante de son quartier. Oui, elle avait l'air de vouloir absolument paraître quarante ans, alors qu'on lui en donnerait trente et, qu'en vérité, elle n'en était pas encore là.

Mais elle ne voulait pas changer. Pas encore. C'était trop tôt. Dormir si longtemps, se réveiller après cinquante ans… c'était comme se réveiller sur une autre planète. Même le vocabulaire avait terriblement changé. Le style de vie et les métiers étaient différents, eux aussi. Elle ne devait son salut qu'à cette "attaque pirate", ou quel que soit le nom qu'on lui donne, qui avait fait réfléchir l'administration du SHIELD et les avait fait opter pour une gestion "à l'ancienne". Quoi de mieux pour gérer efficacement des tonnes de paperasse que quelqu'un qui a été formé pour ça ?

Angela traversa la rue ensoleillée avec un léger sourire. Voilà une chose qui n'avait pas changé : elle. Elle était secrétaire pendant la guerre, elle l'était maintenant ici. Et puisqu'elle faisait partie du secret, elle était la secrétaire particulière des Avengers. Il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour comprendre le fonctionnement de la télévision mais, depuis qu'elle savait utiliser une télécommande, elle n'avait raté aucun reportage sur les exploits de Black Widow, Hawkeye, Hulk, Thor, Iron Man et Captain America.

Une bourrasque plus forte que les autres souleva la jupe de la jeune femme, qui faillit lâcher son bouquet en rabattant brusquement ses bras pour ne pas dévoiler trop de chair. Alors qu'elle lissait les plis du tissu, elle gloussa. Steven n'avait pas changé non plus. Il s'était bien adapté au nouveau monde, bien mieux qu'Angela, quoi qu'il en dise, mais au fond il restait le même homme, avec son cœur pur et son âme généreuse. La guerre n'avait fait qu'affirmer ses mauvais penchants pour les bonnes causes – contradiction étrange qui lui allait comme un gant. Peut-être portait-elle sur lui un regard trop tolérant et qu'elle ignorait naturellement tous ses défauts. Probable, même. Personne ne peut être parfait, pas même lui. Mais ils avaient grandi ensemble et, dans leur petit quartier, il avait été le seul à ne jamais lui tourner le dos et à toujours la traiter avec égalité. C'était suffisant pour Angela. Suffisant pour vouloir le suivre dans son épopée à travers le temps.

Son sourire tomba alors qu'elle passait les grilles du cimetière. Cet endroit était l'horrible tâche sombre sur les pages de sa vie. Ce qu'elle vivait aujourd'hui, cette aventure merveilleuse dont chaque jour offrait son lot de découvertes formidables, avait un terrible revers de médaille. Tous ceux qu'elle avait connus, tous ceux qu'elle avait aimés, étaient tous morts à présent. Steve avait parlé de Peggy, qu'il avait pu revoir. Il avait rattrapé un peu de temps perdu avec cette très vieille dame avant qu'elle ne disparaisse pour toujours. Angela n'avait pas eu cette chance – ou malchance ?

Elle connaissait l'endroit par cœur, à présent. Elle était déjà venue de nombreuses fois, visiter sa famille et quelques amis, leur dire quelques mots et nettoyer leur tombe. Les Wolf étaient tous rassemblés au même endroit, sous le grand saule, à l'endroit le plus calme. C'était une place qui convenait à cette famille et à la réputation qu'ils avaient toujours entretenue.

Aujourd'hui cependant, Angela eut la surprise de voir une autre silhouette dans l'allée, tête baissée, méditant devant la stèle de ses parents. Elle s'approcha doucement, un sourire compatissant accroché à ses lèvres minces.

\- Bonjour, Steve, salua-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut assez proche.

L'interpellé sembla émerger de profondes pensées et, lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour la regarder, ses yeux bleus parurent ne pas la reconnaitre immédiatement. Mais rapidement, un sourire s'étala sur son visage. Il ne dit pas un mot, mais enlaça son amie de si longue date, sa petite sœur de cœur, déposant un baiser sur son front. Angela, à sa propre surprise, fut ravie qu'il ne dise rien, qu'il ne rompe pas le silence pour les emprisonner tous deux dans un dialogue fait de banalités.

Elle toucha la joue du soldat, lui transmettant à quel point elle était heureusement de le trouver ici et à quel point son empathie était parfaite en cet instant. Puis elle se tourna vers ses parents. Deux noms et quatre années, c'était tout ce qu'il restait d'eux. Cette stèle était en fait plus triste que la mort elle-même.

Le vent souffla, agitant les branches du saule dans un bruissement étouffé. Angela s'agenouilla et, sans se presser, débroussailla le tapis d'herbe qui entourait la tombe. Steve resta immobile derrière elle, ses yeux cachés derrière la visière de sa casquette qu'il utilisait à titre d'anonymat. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide, ou plutôt qu'elle avait besoin de faire ça seule. Une dizaine de minutes furent suffisantes et, lorsqu'elle se releva, Angela avait laissé le bouquet dans le petit vase qui ornait la pierre.

A petits pas, elle vint se placer juste à côté de Steve, qui passa son bras autour de ses frêles épaules. La poigne était ferme et la chaleur qui se diffusait dans le dos de la jeune femme réchauffait aussi un peu son cœur. Elle n'était pas seule dans ce nouveau monde, ils étaient deux. Et ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre. Le vent souffla et le saule bruissa, enveloppant l'espace d'une nappe de cliquetis de feuilles.

* * *

Je ne m'attendais pas à écrire un truc aussi pesant… j'ai dû me laisser emporter par un état d'esprit un peu trop mélancolique ces derniers jours ^^'


	4. La corvée de paperasse

Cet OS a été écrit à l'occasion d'un évènement mensuel organisé par le FoF. Le but était de rédiger quelque chose sur le thème " **Photo** " en une heure (de 21h à 22h). Intéressé(e) ? Intrigué(e) ? Envoyez-moi un MP ! :D

 **Résumé** : Sauver le monde, c'est bien. Mais tous ces bâtiments effondrés, ces blessés, ces vies qui n'ont pas pu être sauvées ? Le voilà, le revers de la médaille... mais ce ne sont pas les Avengers eux-mêmes qui s'en chargent, évidemment.

* * *

Angela soupira et se rejeta en arrière dans son siège. Traiter les dossiers Avengers était une vraie plaie. Pour chaque catastrophe évitée de justesse, la montagne de papiers qu'elle devait traiter était tout simplement accablante. Alors que les médias relayaient les témoignages de citoyens heureux, qu'ils soient rescapés de justesse ou simplement concernés par les évènements dramatiques, alors qu'entre Agents les discussions ne tournaient qu'autour des artefacts aliens et des technologies découvertes ou améliorées… Angela ne voyait qu'un amas de bâtiments effondrés, de voitures écrasées et de personnes blessées, sous la forme de piles et de piles de papiers de réclamation.

Chaque requête demandait une longue étude qui dépendait de l'importance des dégâts et de la personne réclamante et elle devait présenter trois propositions de réparation en fonction de ces critères. Ces propositions passeraient ensuite devant une commission qui en refuserait un bon tiers qu'Angela devrait retravailler. Elle seule. Pour la simple raison que ces réclamations étaient souvent accompagnées d'un commentaire concernant l'Avenger qui avait été vu traverser un bureau de part en part suite à un mauvais contrôle de ses réacteurs, ou l'Avenger qui avait décidé sur un coup de tête que ce pick-up rouge ferait une arme de choix pour fracasser le monstre.

La jeune femme se frotta les yeux. Trois jours de dur labeur après cette invasion de limaces géantes en plein Boston et la pile de courrier entrant semblait ne pas avoir bougé d'un iota. Pire, ce matin-même on lui en avait apporté un plein sac ! Elle l'avait laissé parterre, à côté de son bureau. Impossible de trouver le courage de simplement sortir les enveloppes pour les empiler. La colère et la frustration des citoyens lésés commençaient à s'insinuer en elle : comment pouvait-on faire tant de dégâts en prétendant faire le bien ?

Avec un autre soupir épuisé, elle jeta sa main en direction du courrier entrant et attira à elle une grosse enveloppe de papier kraft. Pendant une seconde, elle envisagea de la laisser tomber dans la déchiqueteuse. L'enveloppe était si lourde qu'elle n'avait aucun doute que cette personne avait sans doute plus que potassé son sujet, probablement avec l'aide d'un avocat. Avec de grands gestes agacés, l'enveloppe se changea en confettis, révélant son contenu… qui laissa Angela bouche bée. Toute sa fatigue, tout son agacement et sa colère accumulés semblaient s'être envolé en une seconde.

Un dessin d'enfant. Grossier, certes, mais les traits de crayon de couleurs dépeignaient les cinq Avengers sans aucun doute possible. C'était signé 'Bobby'. Souriante, Angela ouvrit le dossier. Le premier feuillet était une lettre de remerciements. En quelques phrases concises, témoignant de l'inconfort mais aussi du besoin que cette personne avait de s'exprimer, M. Timothy Fitzgerald expliquait qu'il était photographe et qu'il se trouvait à Boston avec son fils lors des derniers évènements. Il s'était réfugié dans un restaurant avec une vingtaine de personnes, mais l'endroit n'avait pas été une cachette suffisante et trois de ses camarades d'infortune l'avaient payé cher de leur vie. Les autres avaient eu la vie sauve grâce aux Avengers qui, malgré l'évidente urgence qu'il y avait à prévenir la menace plutôt qu'à s'occuper d'un ver isolé, avaient fait un détour pour abattre ce monstre et ainsi sauver une poignée de gens. M. Fitzgerald se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée d'avoir été sauvé alors que d'autres n'avaient pas eu cette chance, mais avoir son fils en vie auprès de lui le rendait incroyable reconnaissant.

Derrière ces mots incroyablement touchants, Angela trouva une dizaine de photos. M. Fitzgerald était photographe de passion et, croyant sa mort proche, avait pris des centaines de clichés. Il en avait sélectionné quelques-uns et les avaient envoyé à cette adresse, car c'était la seule qu'il avait trouvé, en espérant que la personne qui recevrait ce courrier saurait que faire de ces clichés.

Quatre d'entre elles étaient de Captain America. Angela ne put retenir sa fierté : son ami d'enfance peureux et rachitique était devenu incroyablement charismatique. Cela lui allait bien et chacun de ses mouvements, même quand il ne s'agissait que de lever son bouclier pour dévier un bris de roche de sa trajectoire, était précis et vraiment photogénique. La Veuve Noire n'était pas en reste, les deux photos d'elle témoignaient sans aucun doute possible de sa grâce et de sa létalité. M. Fitzgerald avait réussi là où beaucoup d'autres avaient échoué : Thor, son marteau levé bien haut au-dessus de lui, était illuminé par un éclair sorti tout droit d'un ciel bleu seulement tâché de fumées et de poussières. Trois photos d'Iron Man suivaient, excellentes, malgré l'armure brillante et peu expressive.

Mais ce fut vraiment la dernière photo qui attira l'attention de la secrétaire des Avengers, qui acheva de l'émouvoir et la faire trembler de sentiments mélangés. Un immense trou de lumière dans un mur de briques sombres, donc certaines étaient encore entre les mains de la brute verte. Un enfant se tenait devant l'orifice, dos à l'objectif, visiblement tétanisé alors qu'il tenait fort contre son cœur une grosse peluche qui avait vu des jours meilleurs. Et Hulk regardait cet enfant, le visage déformé par l'énergie qu'il venait de dépenser à arracher le morceau de mur. Mais ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'enfant et la photo semblait ne se concentrer que sur ce regard.

Vraiment il était impossible de penser que Hulk, le démon vert, le géant de puissance brute, puisse faire le moindre mal à cet enfant.

* * *

Je crois que ma passion pour Bruce Banner m'a échappée. C'est un texte sans but, j'en ai conscience… mais que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas :P


	5. Travailler sans horaires

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Une heure pour un thème. Le thème de 21h est "Gourmandise"._

Parce qu'apparemment je ne parviendrais jamais à écrire en dehors de ces Nuits de challenges… Après avoir vu Civil War et avoir adoré… Je me suis dit que revenir aux Avengers était une excellente chose pour caresser mon âme de groupie dans le sens du poil :D (mais ça se passera quand même encore à l'époque du SHIELD :P)

 **Résumé :** Certains travaillent jusque tard dans la nuit. Trouver un visage ami dans ces moments là est plutôt rare.

* * *

Angela éteignit la salle et la ralluma immédiatement. Elle traversa l'immense bureau du secrétariat du S.H.I.E.L.D., éteignit la lampe de bureau oubliée et retourna à la porte, cette fois-ci pour éteindre pour de bon. Comme à son habitude, elle tendit l'oreille pour s'assurer que le loquet automatique se fermait bien. Précaution inutile, diraient certains, mais cette habitude tenait plus de la fascination technologique que d'un sincère besoin de sécurité. Après tout, elle n'aurait jamais dû connaître ce siècle…

La jeune femme repoussa derrière son oreille une mèche échappée de son chignon. Le bâtiment était plongé dans l'obscurité, comme il l'était bien plus souvent qu'on ne pourrait le croire. Oui, le monde était menacé, mais il n'était pas en danger tous les jours. Et une fois encore, Angela quittait son bureau très tard et se trouvait être l'une des rares âmes encore éveillées dans ces couloirs.

Mais l'une des rares ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était seule, songea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle venait de pénétrer dans le patio, un chemin plus long mais plus agréable pour rejoindre la sortie, et, loin au-dessus d'elle, une lumière avait attiré son attention. Au cinquième étage, les lampes étaient encore allumées – et les fenêtres concernées correspondaient à celles du laboratoire communément utilisé par Tony Stark et Bruce Banner.

Elle s'arrêta là, au milieu du petit chemin de pierres, contemplant ces lampes et le ciel sombre au-dessus. Puis elle se pinça les lèvres et rebroussa chemin. Les Avengers n'étaient pas en mission et ne l'avaient pas été depuis quelques semaines. Aucune raison pour l'un d'entre eux de venir travailler ici… du moins à sa connaissance. Mais ça pouvait tout aussi bien être n'importe qui d'autre et ça, ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net.

L'ascenseur lui parut trop lent, à la fois lorsqu'elle l'attendit au rez-de-chaussée et ensuite lorsqu'elle attendit qu'il la porte au cinquième étage. Là-bas aussi, les couloirs étaient plongés dans le noir et silencieux. Le son de ses talons claquant sur le sol de ciment semblait résonnait si loin qu'elle doutait que quiconque puisse ne pas l'entendre arriver.

Et pourtant, lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte du laboratoire, personne ne lui répondit. Angela se pinça à nouveau les lèvres, hésitante. Elle pouvait tout simplement entrer, mais ne risquait-elle pas de troubler une expérience ? Après tout, il pouvait tout aussi bien n'y avoir personne. Peut-être Tony était-il passé en coup de vent, récupérer un objet ou encore une fois pirater le système, il était bien de ceux qui étaient trop distraits pour penser à vérifier les interrupteurs en partant.

Et soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Angela eut un léger de hoquet de surprise. Bruce Banner se tenait là, les lunettes à la main, se frottant un œil, l'autre à moitié ouvert seulement.

"Bruce." dit-elle avec une honnête surprise. "J'ignorais que tu étais là…"

Elle se sentait soudain très bête. D'habitude, le scientifique passait la voir dans son bureau – il était bien le seul Avenger à ne pas déclencher d'émeute parmi les secrétaires, puisque Hulk était un secret, même pour les employés du S.H.I.E.L.D. – pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. Puisqu'il ne l'avait pas fait, elle avait simplement supposé qu'il n'était pas là.

"Non, c'est ma faute." dit Bruce en secouant la tête. "J'étais tellement préoccupé par…" Il hésita, agitant une main qui indiqua vaguement une vaste chose. "J'en ai oublié de signaler ma présence et… et je crois que je me suis endormi."

Il eut un rire froid. Il était évident qu'il s'en voulait et Angela savait très bien pourquoi. Personne ici ne savait pour le monstre vert qui se cachait en lui, mais ça ne les protégeait pas pour autant. Il ne devrait pas se balader dans des bâtiment occupés par tant de présence sans le faire savoir. C'était trop dangereux.

"Ce n'est rien." dit Angela avec un sourire. "Je pensais que Tony avait oublié d'éteindre la lumière…"

Bruce lui jeta un coup d'œil curieux. Elle ne semblait pas plus inquiète que ça de se retrouver face à une potentielle menace – et pour cause, elle n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Il était épuisé, mais calme.

"J'allais prendre un café." dit le scientifique pour briser le silence qui le mettait mal à l'aise. "Tu veux bien m'accompagner ? Je ne tiens pas à me rendormir par inattention…"

Angela eut un léger rire. Si le sentiment principal était évidemment d'être certain de rester éveillé assez longtemps pour que le café fasse effet et qu'il puisse travailler quelques heures de plus, elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus. Une peur diffuse, sans doute que Hulk se réveille pendant son sommeil. Elle hocha la tête et s'écarta pour le laisser sortir, avant de lui emboîter le pas dans le couloir.

"Tu rentrais chez toi ?" demanda soudain Bruce, qui remarquait seulement qu'elle avait sa sacoche de cuir avec elle.

"Oui." répondit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules. "Mais j'ai déjà dépassé l'heure et je préfère passer du temps en bonne compagnie plutôt que de retourner à mon petit appartement étroit."

Bruce baissa les yeux. Il se sentait un peu coupable, mais il jugeait plus sûr de ne pas lui demander de rentrer se reposer maintenant. Il ne se sentait pas capable de se considérer responsable de lui-même. "Merci." souffla-t-il.

Il accéléra le pas alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la grosse machine à café et glissa une pièce dans la fente.

"Choisis." dit-il à la jeune femme en lui indiquant les deux colonnes de boutons lumineux. "C'est probablement le pire café de la ville, je m'en excuse."

Angela gloussa et pressa trois fois le bouton intitulé _plus de sucre_ avant d'appuyer sur _chocolat chaud._ Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil embarrassé au scientifique qui souriait avec amusement.

"Gourmandise." laissa-t-elle échapper à titre de justification.


	6. Un poids en moins sur le coeur

Cet OS a été écrit à l'occasion d'un évènement mensuel organisé par le FoF. Le but était de rédiger quelque chose sur le thème " **Soeur** " en une heure (de 21h à 22h). Intéressée ? Envoyez-moi un MP ! :D

* * *

"Et donc, tu dis que tu as passé la nuit avec Bruce ?"

Steve était assis sur la petite chaise, bien trop petite pour sa stature, du bureau qu'on avait attribué à la jeune centenaire qui officiait pour la comptabilité des Avengers. Une cheville ramenée sur sa jambe, il contemplait Angela de biais, son visage portant une expression frôlant l'hilarité.

"Je t'en prie, Steven, ne te fais pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es !" s'exclama la brunette en frottant ses yeux endormis. "Nous étions au laboratoire, nous avons discuté, c'est tout."

"Toute la nuit." insista le Captain, son sourire s'élargissant visiblement.

"Tony a fait retirer toutes les horloges parce que « le temps qui s'écoule trouble sa concentration » ! Je ne porte pas de montre, le ciel était couvert, on ne pouvait pas voir la lune, personne n'est passé dans cette partie du bâtiment…"

"Mais Bruce porte une montre." ne put s'empêcher de soulever Steve, le rire décidément au bord des lèvres. "Un bel objet, elle donne aussi la date, et il s'en sert de chronomètre. Il a même dit qu'elle fonctionnait toujours sous l'eau."

Angela ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais elle ne parvint pas à trouver d'excuse convaincante. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de désespoir exagéré et cacha son visage derrière ses mains. Elle avait le visage rouge, même si elle essayait de ne pas le montrer, Steve n'avait pas pu le rater.

Avec un rire léger, le Captain se leva et alla fermer les persiennes, offrant un sourire candide aux autres comptables qui, depuis l'autre côté des vitres, tenter de satisfaire leur curiosité avec plus ou moins de discrétion. Angela était affalée sur son bureau, les coudes plantés dans la surface de bois couverte de papiers en tous genres, le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Elle était immobile et il la suspecta de s'être endormie.

Elle sursauta néanmoins lorsque le bois se courba sous elle alors que Steve s'asseyait en face d'elle.

"Chut, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà fermé les rideaux." dit-il doucement en repoussant tendrement quelques mèches de son front.

Angela haussa les épaules. Elle masqua un bâillement d'une main.

"Elles imagineront tout ce qu'elles ne verront pas." dit-elle, fataliste.

Steve balaya ce commentaire de la main.

"Laisse les dire. Toi, en revanche, raconte-moi."

"Ca ne te regarde pas."

Cette fois-ci Steve éclata franchement de rire.

"Tu passé une nuit entière à discuter avec Bruce, tu soutiens qu'il n'y avait rien qui puisse troubler les bonnes mœurs auxquelles tu tiens tant, mais vos discussions sont privées ?"

Angela soupira. Quand bien même elle trouvait Steve très intrusif, il marquait un point. Après tout, elle lui avait demandé de venir pour en discuter… Pourquoi cela lui paraissait soudain si délicat d'entrer dans les détails ?

"A la vérité, je ne me souviens pas de tout ce que nous nous sommes dit." expliqua-t-elle. "J'ai fini mon travail très tard, minuit était passé depuis longtemps, mais j'ai vu de la lumière dans le laboratoire, alors j'y suis montée, pensant que Tony avait encore oublié d'éteindre. J'y ai trouvé Bruce et… Je ne sais pas, il avait l'air épuisé, un peu déboussolé, plus encore que d'habitude. J'avais peur de l'avoir dérangé, mais lui était désolé d'être resté tard. Nous avons pris un café et nous avons discuté, oh, de tout et de rien, en fait. Et puis le soleil s'est levé."

Elle avait vidé son sac très vite. C'était un peu rapide et confus, mais Steve avait compris l'essentiel. Il sourit. Il se pencha sur elle pour déposer un très doux baiser sur son front.

"Tu as épousé mon frère, tu es donc ma sœur, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"Je suppose, oui." répondit-elle avec un soupçon de perplexité. "Mais avant ça tu es un ami, Steven, un ami qui m'est très cher – et le dernier qu'il me reste."

Steve continuait de sourire, attendri, comme s'il eût s'agi d'une petite sœur qu'il aurait toujours eu. Leur relation avait beaucoup changé au fil des années, mais après un demi-siècle d'absence, il ne restait plus qu'un lien fort qui se rapprochait en tous points d'un lien familial.

"Je suis content que tu m'en aies parlé." dit-il.

Angela sourit à son tour. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait faire de cette nuit, ni si ça importait seulement à Banner, mais c'était définitivement un poids en moins sur sa poitrine.

"Moi aussi." souffla-t-elle.


	7. Tu connais Tony

UPDATE: Une erreur de ffnet lorsque j'ai posté mon chapitre a coupé le texte, mais l'erreur est réparée :)

* * *

Bruce Banner se tenait à en bas d'un des plus grands immeubles de New York. Une première, pour lui. Il se tenait habituellement en bas du plus grand immeuble de New York, la tour Avengers, ou bien en bas de bâtiments pas si grands, voire pas grands du tout. Quand ce n'était pas dans un autre de ces innombrables souterrains que le S.H.I.E.L.D. avaient un peu partout sous la surface du globe.

En haut de cet immeuble, au tout dernier étage de cette immense tour, se trouvait un restaurant. Bruce avait entendu dire qu'on y servait les viandes les plus rares et les dessert les plus délicats – pour un prix bien plus élevé que n'importe où ailleurs dans la cité, bien évidemment. Vraiment, quel autre endroit aurait pu choisir Tony Stark pour dîner avec son collègue de laboratoire ? Depuis le temps qu'il insistait…

Bruce aurait définitivement préféré aller ailleurs. Mais il savait que s'il l'avait seulement mentionné, ce grand philanthrope serait devenu encore plus insupportable puisqu'en plus d'insister sur ce repas, il aurait absolument voulu le convaincre que **ce** restaurant était **le** restaurant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Son pouls était correct et il était en avance. Il soupira et passa une main sur son visage. Il souhaitait déjà que ce soit fini alors que Tony n'était pas encore là.

\- Bonsoir, docteur.

Il sursauta presque. Il dévisagea la jeune femme qui venait d'apparaître derrière lui. Ses cheveux bruns étaient remontés sur sa nuque et, sous la lumière moins tranchante que celle des bureaux du S.H.I.E.L.D., ils étaient nappés de reflets roux.

\- Pardon, murmura-t-elle avec un air terriblement gênée, je ne voulais pas te surprendre.

Bruce réalisa seulement que l'expression de son visage trahissait sa surprise.

\- Non, Angela, ce n'est rien, marmotta-t-il confusément. Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici, mais ce n'est pas ce genre de surprise qui risque de… déranger l'Autre. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Elle sourit mais ne parvint pas à se départir de sa culpabilité. Elle était pourtant bien placée pour savoir quels étaient les risques concernant Hulk… Elle se sentait stupide. Le silence qui s'était installé entre eux ne faisait qu'amplifier son malaise.

Bruce dansait d'un pied sur l'autre et ses lèvres se tordaient comme s'il était en train de mâcher sa langue. Angela fixait le bout de ses souliers vernis, les mains jointes et les joues roses. Elle s'imaginait mille raisons pour lesquelles le Docteur se trouvait là, juste en dessous du restaurant avec la plus belle vue sur la ville. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que depuis la dernière fois où ils s'étaient parlé, à un horaire impensable autour d'un café d'horrible qualité, plus d'un mois s'était écoulé.

Ils se mirent soudain à parler en même temps. Tous deux s'interrompirent et échangèrent un nouveau lot de sourires et silence gênés. Bruce se gratta la tête et se força à parler avant que cette situation se reproduise :

\- Je ne voudrais pas te mettre en retard à ton rendez-vous.

\- Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous, le corrigea-t-elle en secouant la tête avec une véhémence disproportionnée. Tony veut me parler d'un projet, je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir compris quel projet, mais il avait l'air très enthousiaste. Tu connais Tony…

Bruce ne répondit pas. Il fronçait les sourcils. Il avait peur de comprendre.

\- Tony m'a invité à dîner ce soir, énonça-t-il lentement.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis les lèvres d'Angela s'arrondirent en un silence scandalisé.

\- Il n'aurait pas osé ! s'écria-t-elle, et ses joues s'empourprèrent visiblement.

\- Tu connais Tony… lâcha Bruce dans un soupir.


	8. Girouette et bulles de champagne

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Une heure pour un thème. Le thème de 23h est "Girouette".

Attention : Guimauves et caramels en approche.

* * *

Angela n'avait ressenti une telle confusion. Ses idées se mélangeaient en un bouillon trouble duquel s'échappait parfois une bulle d'émotion vive pas toujours adaptée à la discussion. Par deux fois déjà, elle avait éclaté de rire sans que Bruce n'ait pourtant dit quoi que ce soit de particulièrement drôle, et cela faisait maintenant une minute entière qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de se mettre à pleurer sans raison aucune.

Tony, d'où qu'il se trouve, pouvait être fier de lui. Son plan ridicule avait fonctionné à merveille : Angela Wolff et Bruce Banner dînaient en tête-à-tête dans le restaurant le plus glamour de New York.

Ça avait failli échouer, pourtant. Ils avaient vite réalisé la supercherie et il semblait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitait réellement passer du temps dans cet endroit bien loin de leurs standards habituels. Mais ils s'étaient dits qu'ils pourraient peut-être prendre un verre, histoire de ne s'être au moins pas déplacés pour rien. De cette manière, ils avaient découvert que Tony avait payé l'intégralité de leur soirée par avance.

Angela s'en voulait terriblement. Elle s'en voulait d'être si faible après une coupe de champagne. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été plus catégorique quand elle avait annoncé "juste une coupe". Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir refusé de monter en haut de la tour avec Bruce. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir étouffé plus tôt cette attirance pour lui : elle n'aurait pas passé une nuit de bavardages avec lui, elle n'en aurait pas parlé à Steve qui n'en aurait pas parlé à Tony.

Toute cette situation était ridicule. Elle était ridicule. Elle n'était qu'une petite secrétaire, un travail qu'on avait eu la bonté de lui donner puisqu'elle était technologiquement trop attardée pour faire quoi que ce fut d'autre. Et Bruce était Hulk ! Le géant vert destructeur ! Il était si dangereux que les Avengers eux-mêmes s'en méfiaient. Bruce lui-même s'inquiétait de l'existence du monstre tapi en lui. Elle devait être inconsciente. Idiote et inconsciente.

\- Ca va, Angela ?

Elle sursauta. Bruce la dévisageait de ses yeux sombres, une moue d'inquiétude peinte sur ses lèvres. Une boucle brune lui tombait sur le front, la pointe courbée vers elle, comme un index l'invitant à se rapprocher. Le cœur d'Angela s'emballa soudain et elle rougit violemment.

\- Le champagne… bredouilla-t-elle confusément.

\- Tu veux quelque chose d'autre à manger ? proposa le scientifique.

Elle secoua la tête. Si elle avalait quoi que ce fut maintenant, elle le rendrait immédiatement. Son estomac était noué, son ventre ballonné, et sa tête tournait dans tous les sens comme une girouette en pleine tempête.

\- Tu as l'air tellement détendu, commenta-t-elle, pliant sous le besoin pressant de changer de sujet.

\- C'est vrai, dit-il avec un sourire. J'ai pourtant beaucoup de choses dans la tête, et au moins autant sur le cœur… Je crois savoir pourquoi Tony a fait ça.

\- Ah ?

\- L'autre soir, quand tu m'as trouvé au laboratoire, j'avais passé une journée épouvantable, expliqua-t-il avec un léger sourire d'excuse, sans même relever le ton idiot sur lequel Angela avait l'impression de parler. J'y étais allé pour me cacher, en quelque sorte. Je savais que Tony n'y était pas, je savais qu'à cette heure il n'y aurait probablement personne pour taper à la porte, mais en cas de… problème… mieux valait être déjà dans l'enceinte du S.H.I.E.L.D., n'est-ce pas ?

Angela ouvrit la bouche, prête à s'excuser d'avoir perturbé sa tranquillité ce jour-là, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, il poursuivait déjà sa petite histoire.

\- Tu as eu l'effet inverse de celui que je redoutais. Le stress, l'angoisse… la colère… Tout a disparu au moment où tu as franchi la porte.

Il gloussa.

\- Je ne suis pas certain des conclusions que je dois en tirer, mais Tony, bien sûr, n'a aucun doute au sujet des siennes.

Pour une fois, Angela ne chercha pas à parler. C'était à présent à son tour de tirer des conclusions mais il lui semblait parfaitement impossible d'avoir le moindre raisonnement logique à l'heure actuelle. Bruce était un homme sérieux et son expression était plus sérieuse encore qu'à son habitude. Il pesait chacun de ses mots. Il avait visiblement beaucoup réfléchi en amont et avait besoin d'exposer ses résultats, mais ce n'était rien de ses habitudes.

\- Je ne peux… je ne veux rien te proposer, malgré tout ce qu'en pense Tony, dit Bruce avec une douceur infinie. Tu sais qui je suis, tu sais ce qui peut arriver. Je ne veux pas mettre qui que ce soit en danger, je ne veux pas que…

Il ne finit cette phrase. Il avait plus à dire, mais il n'en avait pas le courage.

\- Me permettrais-tu seulement de profiter de ta présence de temps en temps ?

Un sourire s'étalait déjà sur son visage lorsqu'elle réalisa l'ampleur de ce qu'il venait de lui expliquer. Elle hocha la tête lentement, un peu désorientée, un peu déconnectée. Bruce sourit en retour, et ses pommettes s'éclairèrent, et ses yeux étincelèrent, et Angela se sentit défaillir pour une fraction de seconde.

\- Je pense qu'une promenade me ferait du bien, murmura-t-elle, incapable de pousser plus de son dans sa voix.

\- J'ai bien assez mangé moi aussi. Je te raccompagne ?


	9. Virtuellement proches

Cet OS a été écrit à l'occasion d'une Nuit du FoF, sur le principe d'une heure pour un thème. Le thème de **minuit** était " **Virtuel** " et voilà ce qui est sorti de ma petite tête. Les Nuits ont lieu chaque mois, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre ! =D

* * *

De cette soirée incroyable, où Hulk avait pu, malgré toutes les réticences de Bruce à son propre sujet, passer un agréable moment en charmante compagnie sans finir vert de rage, le plus heureux de tous n'était pas la personne qu'on aurait cru.

Oui, Bruce était ravi. S'il en faudrait bien plus que ça pour qu'il se sente enfin bien avec ce qu'il était, avec ce que l'autre était, et avec ce qu'ils étaient à eux deux, néanmoins il ressentait une sérénité qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis des années. Se savoir capable de sociabiliser, dans un lieu public, sans finir par tout détruire autour de lui, voilà qui le rassérénait grandement. L'appréhension était toujours là, mais il se sentait capable de réitérer l'expérience et, ça, c'était un grand pas en avant.

Angela, pour sa part, papillonnait en tous sens. Elle avait coutume de penser qu'elle pouvait cacher ses joues roses et ses yeux brillants en s'agitant suffisamment. Mais en réalité, elle attirait l'attention sur son comportement visiblement inhabituel et les cancans et ragots n'en finissaient plus d'imaginer pour qui elle en pinçait… et à la fin d'une seule journée, toutes les secrétaires du S.H.I.E.L.D. étaient convaincues qu'il s'agissait du Captain America lui-même. La question qui leur restait maintenant à élucider était : lui rendait-il la pareille ?

La jeune femme au style vestimentaire dépassé avait en effet passé de longues heures enfermée dans son bureau avec lui. Ce que ses collègues ignoraient, c'étaient que s'ils avaient discuté cœur et raison, c'était à propos de quelqu'un d'autre. Steve en avait tellement entendu qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'en laisser échapper un peu pendant une brève mission dans l'après-midi. Iron Man était en train de palabrer à propos de son Science Bro et de son incroyable bonne humeur matinale et, avant que le Captain n'ait pu comprendre que Tony était en train de lui tirer les vers du nez, il avait déjà toutes les informations que le curieux recherchait.

Ainsi donc, Tony, dont l'humeur était branchée directement sur son ego, était gonflé de fierté et, par extension, de joie intense. Il adorait quand ses plans tournaient à la perfection, surtout quand il avait raison sur le postulat de base. Il y avait quelque chose entre Bruce et Angela, et sa petite manœuvre avait réussi à mettre le feu aux poudres.

Il pouvait donc passer à la seconde étape.

\- o O o - o O o - o O o -

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Angela en se penchant sur la boite que Tony avait posé sur son bureau.

Elle remonta ses lunettes rondes sur son nez plissé par la curiosité.

\- Un cadeau, annonça fièrement Tony. Ouvre-le.

Il ne s'était pas assis. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Quand Tony daignait descendre dans son bureau (ce qui était déjà exceptionnel en soi, Angela avait pris l'habitude de devoir monter elle-même au laboratoire, quand elle ne devait pas contacter directement Pepper parce qu'il était introuvable depuis plusieurs jours), il s'installait le plus confortablement possible, s'il le pouvait directement dans le siège d'Angela, les pieds posés sur le bureau. Mais aujourd'hui, il restait debout, les bras croisés, ses yeux l'observant avec sérieux. C'était _très_ suspicieux.

Mais qu'en savait-elle réellement, après tout ? Peut-être avait-il de bonnes raisons. Alors elle fit glisser la boite sur la surface du bureau pour la rapprocher d'elle et leva délicatement le couvercle.

A l'intérieur, une énorme montre.

Angela n'était pas des plus au fait des technologies actuelles, mais les chiffres qui s'affichaient en gros sur le cadran étaient explicites : cet appareil donnait l'heure. Les autres nombres et symboles qui l'entouraient étaient un mystère pour le moment, mais le bracelet sur lequel l'ensemble était monté était assez évocateur.

\- C'est une très grosse montre, dit-elle, à défaut de mieux, sans pouvoir retenir un gloussement embarrassé.

\- C'est parce que c'est bien plus qu'une montre, répondit Tony, ses yeux pétillants bien plus qu'ils ne le devraient. C'est une bête de technologie.

Il s'avança et lui désigna les différentes valeurs en expliquant :

\- Rythme cardiaque, électroencéphalogramme, température corporelle, indicateurs de pression, humidité et température extérieure… Une précision absolue et un délai négligeable. Un monstre de technologie Stark qui n'est même pas encore proposé au public.

Il cligna de l'œil et Angela ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec amusement. Elle délogea la montre de son écrin pour la regarder de plus près. Le cœur indiquait un grand calme et la température extérieure était raisonnablement douce, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils : depuis sa soirée au restaurant panoramique, elle avait un tambour qui battait la marche de campagne dans la poitrine, et il régnait dans son bureau une chaleur presque étouffante.

\- Est-ce que je ne devrais pas la porter avant que tout ça soit mesuré ? demanda-t-elle avec une suspicion qui revenait à grand pas.

\- Cette montre ne mesure pas tes constantes, mais celles de Bruce.

Le sourire d'Angela s'effrita immédiatement. Ses yeux se plantèrent sur Tony, montant une agressivité bien peu commune chez elle. Clairement, elle n'appréciait pas la blague.

\- Ecoute-moi seulement, dit l'homme en levant les paumes.

Enfin il s'assit. Il s'avança sur le bureau et s'appuya sur ses coudes, son menton disparaissant derrière ses mains.

\- Bruce n'est pas un grand bavard, dit-il en guise d'introduction. Il ne m'a pas raconté grand-chose de votre dîner en dehors de son soi-disant désaccord envers ce qu'il a appelé de la manipulation…

\- Tu nous as manipulés, insista Angela d'une voix blanche.

Tony agita la main pour chasser cette idée, comme si elle n'était pas importante et n'avait de toute manière pas sa place dans son exposé.

\- Il y a quelque chose chez toi qui le calme, poursuivit-il. Il n'y croit lui-même qu'à moitié, mais je sais qu'il y a quelque chose. Je lui ai offert la montre jumelle de celle-ci ce matin, dit-il en tapotant celle qu'Angela tenait toujours entre ses doigts. Elle est mieux que la vieille montre de plongée qu'il utilisait jusqu'ici. J'aimerais que tu gardes celle-ci.

\- Et quoi ? siffla Angela. Tu veux que je le surveille ?

\- Je veux que tu l'aides.

La jeune femme entrouvrit les lèvres mais ne put répondre immédiatement. Tony Stark avait les yeux humides et fuyants.

\- Tony, je… hésita-t-elle. Je ne peux pas faire ça… Je ne peux pas débarquer de nulle part sous prétexte qu'une montre me dit qu'il ne va pas bien…

\- Je crois que tu le peux.

Elle secouait la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas se retirer de l'esprit qu'il avait autre chose en tête, qu'il réfléchissait déjà à autre chose, qu'il planifiait une autre de ses combines…

\- Garde-la seulement, finit par lâcher Tony. Rien ne t'oblige à faire quoi que ce soit de ce que je te demande. Mais… je…

Il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'autre qui accaparait ses pensées. Son regard n'était pas juste fuyant, il fixait quelque chose en dehors de la réalité, il… calculait. Oui, c'était ça, il calculait. Angela ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait penser ça, mais elle en était certaine, il élaborait quelque théorie au fin fond de lui-même.

\- D'accord, finit-elle par concéder. Je vais la garder.

Elle reposa la montre dans sa boite et referma le couvercle.

\- Tu devrais retourner travailler, suggéra-t-elle avec un ton qu'elle espérait plus léger.


	10. Il est très tard

Cet OS a été écrit à l'occasion d'une Nuit du FoF, sur le principe d'une heure pour un thème. Le thème de **22h** était " **Caramel** " et voilà ce qui est sorti de ma petite tête. Les Nuits ont lieu chaque mois, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre ! =D

* * *

Angela ouvrit des yeux gonflés de sommeil et grimaça. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé et pourtant une alarme sonnait. Elle jeta un regard assassin à son réveil matin, mais celui-ci indiquait trois heures et vingt-cinq dans un silence imperturbé.

Elle se redressa sur son lit, perplexe. Le bip-bip régulier (et perçant) provenait d'en dehors de sa chambre. Elle hésitait. Ses doigts trituraient machinalement les tissus de ses draps et de sa chemise de nuit. Elle avait envie d'ignorer le bruit et de se rendormir, mais sa curiosité…

Angela s'extirpa du confort de son lit avec un reniflement résigné. Elle chercha à tâtons la poignée de la porte, puis l'interrupteur du salon. La soudaine lumière lui fit plisser les yeux. Son petit deux-pièces était à son image : simple et démodé. Gardant les yeux plissés sous l'effort pour voir sans ses lunettes qu'elle avait laissées sur la table de nuit, elle chercha d'oreille la provenance de la désagréable sonnerie.

Elle finit par dénicher une boite au fond du gros sac qu'elle emportait habituellement au travail. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se rappeler de quoi il s'agissait. Puis ses yeux s'arrondirent lorsqu'elle eut l'illumination : la montre que lui avait donnée Tony, bien évidemment !

Mais alors, cela voulait dire…

Angela ouvrit fébrilement la boite et la montre découverte se mit à hurler son alarme de plus belle. C'était insupportable, à la limite du douloureux. Avant toute autre chose, la jeune femme se mit à appuyer sur tous les boutons, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin la montre se taise. Elle en poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

Puis elle réalisa que les chiffres et nombres clignotaient de façon erratique sur l'écran. Elle plissa les yeux pour déchiffrer les symboles. Elle était certaine que l'affichage était plus calme quand Tony le lui avait montré. Mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait vraiment dire ? Elle serra les dents, inquiète, effarée même, à l'idée que, peut-être, Bruce soit en train de se changer en Hulk en ce moment-même. Ici un cœur rouge clignotait à toute vitesse, là une courbe était bloquée tout en haut de son cadran, et dans le coin des nombres et des chiffres qui se pressaient pour traverser leur zone…

Angela bondit vers son téléphone. Inutile de s'acharner sur ces choses techniques qu'elle ne comprenait pas alors qu'elle pouvait tout simplement passer un coup de fil au premier concerné, n'est-ce pas ? D'un doigt tremblant, elle composa le numéro de Bruce sur son vieil appareil à cadran pivotant. Elle avait un petit carnet contenant énormément de numéros, mais elle avait fait l'effort d'apprendre ceux des Avengers par cœur.

La première sonnerie parut lui hurler dans l'oreille, mais dès la deuxième ce fut comme si elle s'était déjà habituée. La troisième s'interrompit pour laisser la place à un bougonnement bourru qu'elle ne parvint pas à reconnaitre.

\- B… Bonsoir ? lâcha-t-elle d'une voix croassante. B-Bruce ?

Il y eut un autre marmonnement indistinct, puis la personne à l'autre bout du fil toussa et ce fut une voix humaine qui reprit la parole :

\- Angela ?

La jeune femme eut un sourire soulagé. C'était bien la voix de Bruce. Il allait bien, il n'était pas Hulk.

\- Angela, quelque chose est arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

La voix de Banner ne cachait pas son inquiétude. Angela réalisa soudain que l'heure était plus que tardive, qu'il était normal que Bruce pense tout d'abord à un accident et qu'elle n'avait aucune raison à son appel qu'elle souhaitait lui fournir.

\- Oh, rien, rien du tout, tout va bien, je… balbutia-t-elle alors. Pardon, je… Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était si tard, je… Je te présente mes excuses, il est tard, je n'aurais pas dû téléphoner.

\- Tu ne me dérange pas, Angela, calma son interlocuteur après un presque imperceptible gloussement. Je n'arrivais justement pas à dormir.

\- Ah ? Moi non plus, mentit-elle.

Elle se sentait profondément stupide. Si elle avait pu simplement raccrocher et retourner se cacher dans son lit pour effacer cet appel, elle l'aurait fait. Quelle stupide idée, vraiment ! Elle était si bête au réveil !

\- Je peux t'aider d'une quelconque manière ? demanda Bruce après un silence inconfortable.

\- Hein ? laissa échapper Angela. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu m'as appelé, expliqua-t-il patiemment, et j'imagine que tu meubles tes insomnies par ton travail. Je peux me tromper, bien sûr, mais j'ai pensé que tu avais peut-être besoin de moi pour quelque chose, et puisque je ne dors pas non plus, peut-être que je peux t'aider ?

Le truchement de l'antique appareil téléphonique rendait difficile à entendre les subtilités d'une voix, et donc délicat à deviner les émotions de l'interlocuteur. Angela ignorait s'il parlait pour se donner une raison de ne pas raccrocher ou s'il était réellement serviable à ce point.

\- Angela ? appela le scientifique qui s'étonnait de ne pas recevoir de réponse.

\- Ah ! Je… Je…

La secrétaire se pinça les lèvres. Elle essayait d'inventer quelque chose, mais son esprit encore embrumé de sommeil refusait de lui ouvrir les portes de l'imagination.

\- Non, je… Il est très tard, Bruce, je ne devrais pas te déranger à cette heure. Ne t'occupe pas de mon travail, ce n'est rien d'important, je… je te rappellerais demain pour régler ça.

\- Oh, fit Bruce, d'accord, alors.

Il y eut un autre silence. Angela ne savait même plus pourquoi elle l'avait appelé à l'origine. Elle voulait se frapper la tête contre le mur et se cacher sous la table.

\- Angela ? appela à nouveau Bruce.

\- Oui ? fit faiblement la jeune femme.

\- J'imagine que tu ne vas pas aller dormir ?

\- Eh bien, je… commença-t-elle avant de se rappeler qu'elle venait de lui mentir en lui disant qu'elle était insomniaque. Non, je ne vais pas aller dormir. Enfin, pas tout de suite. Peut-être plus tard… Je ne sais pas. Je vais… travailler.

Bruce murmura un acquiescement de l'autre côté du fil. Il lâcha une autre syllabe qui n'était pas un mot, puis ce fut le silence. Angela fronça les sourcils, se demandant si son appareil avait coupé la communication.

\- Bruce ? appela-t-elle.

\- Oui, pardon, fit-il. Je me demandais, puisque nous sommes tous les deux partis pour une nuit blanche… Pepper m'a donné cette boite de caramels il y a quelques semaines. Une grosse boite. Ce ne serait pas raisonnable de la manger tout seul.

Angela, bouche bée, se rendait soudain compte de son cœur qui battait la chamade.

\- Que dirais-tu de la partager avec moi ? poursuivit Bruce. Je suis dans la tour Avengers, je ne suis pas très loin, ce ne sont que quelques pâtés de maisons à traverser… et je crois que j'ai besoin d'un peu d'air frais.

Elle fut immensément ravie qu'il ne soit pas là pour la voir rougir violemment, tout son corps devenant rouge sous sa chemise de nuit en coton blanc. Sur la table, la montre ne clignotait plus. Les chiffres étaient de nouveau de calmes caractères gris.

\- Je prépare du thé, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire.


	11. Sa place

Cet OS a été écrit à l'occasion d'une Nuit du FoF, sur le principe d'une heure pour un thème. Le thème de **21h** était " **Place** " et voilà ce qui est sorti de ma petite tête. Les Nuits ont lieu chaque mois, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre ! =D

Ce recueil d'OS commence à prendre une ampleur bien plus large que je ne l'aurais imaginé à la base… Merci à vous tous qui me lisez et appréciez et laissez des messages qui réchauffent mon cœur et me donnent toujours plus d'idée sur le développement de cette petite fiction :)

* * *

Angela sursauta lorsqu'une alarme stridente résonna soudain dans l'appartement exigu. La théière était froide depuis longtemps déjà et la boite de chocolats et de caramels presque vide. Les discussions, elles, étaient restées toujours fournies.

\- Mon Dieu, il est déjà six heures ? se demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

Bruce gloussa. Il n'essaya même pas de cacher à quel point cette situation ne l'embarrassait pas le moins du monde. Il se sentait si serein depuis qu'il avait franchi le seuil de l'appartement aux meubles désuets que rien au monde ne pourrait lui faire regretter d'être venu.

Angela se leva et traversa la pièce à vivre en resserrant sa robe de chambre rose autour d'elle. Le ciel, pas encore vraiment bleu, était pourtant déjà clair, mais elle semblait le remarquer seulement maintenant. Elle disparut dans sa chambre et l'alarme se tut peu après.

Lorsqu'elle réapparut, elle cachait la fin d'un bâillement derrière sa main. Elle ôta ses lunettes et se frotta un œil embué de sommeil. Ils avaient tant discuté, sans pause aucune, qu'elle en avait oublié de ressentir de la fatigue. Celle-ci la frappait à présent de plein fouet.

Bruce réalisa à cet instant à quel point il la trouvait absolument adorable. A vrai dire, il la trouvait plutôt jolie, sans ses frusques du siècle précédent et son chignon tiré à quatre épingles. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il la voyait loin de ses paperasses et, hors de son rôle de secrétaire stressée, il avait découvert une jeune femme drôle et intelligente.

\- La journée va être difficile, commenta-t-elle avec un sourire gêné. Tu prendras du café ?

\- Volontiers, lâcha-t-il machinalement du bout des lèvres.

La conclusion qu'il tira de l'ensemble de ses pensées heurta Bruce si violemment que son cœur fit un bond dans sa cage thoracique. Sa montre – et sa jumelle – bipèrent de concert. Ça ne dura qu'un instant, mais cela suffit à faire froncer les sourcils d'Angela.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, mentit-il avec un toussotement. Assieds-toi, je vais m'occuper du café.

\- C'est que c'est une vieille cafetière… protesta-t-elle mollement.

Il repoussa l'argument d'un geste de la main alors qu'il rejoignait le coin cuisine en quelques bonds. Il n'avait même pas noté qu'elle ne refusait pas vraiment son aide. Il avait un besoin urgent de s'occuper les mains pour faire carburer son esprit.

Ses pensées l'effrayait, tout d'un coup. Ses émotions et ses sentiments encore plus. Il ne pouvait pas être… non, il ne _devait_ pas ressentir ce genre de choses. C'était dangereux, pour elle comme pour le reste du monde, sa condition ne le lui permettait pas. Il devait garder ses distances et se contenter d'être son ami. Avec le temps, sa flamme s'éteindrait du manque de combustible et cette amitié restera. Tout ira très bien ainsi.

\- Ma grande tante avait le même genre de cafetière, expliqua-t-il en retrouvant sa sérénité. C'était quand j'avais… dix ans, peut-être ? Une très vieille dame, qui vivait dans une grande maison à la campagne… J'y ai passé tout un été, la plupart du mobilier était assez daté. Tout ça vaut une fortune, de nos jours, n'est-ce pas ?

Il venait de terminer de préparer le grain et l'eau, et il se retourna pour regarder Angela avant de mettre la machine sur le feu. Il la trouva assise sur la chaise qu'elle avait occupée toute la nuit, tournée vers lui et souriante… Ce sourire…

Il ne put retenir une nouvelle envolée cardiaque qui fit sonner les montres et sursauter Angela. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet et Bruce sentit son estomac se contracter. Il lisait de la peur dans ces yeux qui le détaillaient et cette seule idée, qu'elle puisse avoir peur de lui, peur de l'Autre, lui était insupportable.

\- Tu devrais te reposer, dit-elle alors, coupant court à ses pensées alarmistes. Il semble que tu sois fatigué, toi aussi.

Bruce cilla et porta un nouveau regard sur le visage doux qui lui souriait toujours. Aucune trace de peur dans ces traits. La seule inquiétude d'Angela se portait sur son état de santé, le sien et le sien seul, sans aucune considération pour la créature destructrice qui pouvait à tout instant le remplacer.

\- Prend ta matinée, ajouta-t-elle, interprétant son trouble du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, je suis certaine que Tony pourra se passer de toi quelques heures.

\- De lui, oui, mais pas de toi ! claironna la voix de Tony.

Angela hurla en sautant hors de sa chaise qui se fracassa au sol. Un drone flottait au-dessus de la table, entré par dieu-seul-sait-où. C'était de là que la voix provenait, déformée par le truchement d'un minuscule haut-parleur.

\- Oh, Bruce, tiens donc, bonjour ! fit le drone en se tournant vers le scientifique. Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver là. Tu as l'air pâle, tu devrais finir de préparer ce café, tu aurais bien besoin d'une tasse.

Banner ne put répondre. Une telle intrusion le laissait pantois.

\- Tony, qu'est-ce que tu… commença Angela, hésitante sur la manière de s'adresser à cet engin volant qui pointait un œil unique en sa direction. Tu… Que... Tony, Il est six heures du matin !

\- Six heures zéro sept, corrigea le milliardaire avec son indémodable flegme arrogant. Il fallait que je t'attrape avant que tu ne partes et je n'étais pas sûr de tes horaires.

\- Je… D'accord, mais _pourquoi_?

\- Je t'embauche ! s'exclama Tony comme s'il s'agissait là de la meilleure nouvelle de l'année.

Un silence suivit. Angela et Bruce échangèrent un regard perplexe.

\- Enfin, Tony, c'est ridicule, fit le scientifique. Angela a déjà un travail !

Le drone s'orienta à nouveau vers la cuisine.

\- Est-ce que tu as passé la nuit ici ? fut la réponse du milliardaire curieux. Non, Angela ne travaille plus pour le S.H.I.E.L.D., je lui ai trouvé un meilleur travail, une meilleure place et un meilleur salaire !

Angela, estomaquée, laissa échapper un couinement qui tenait tout autant de la surprise que d'un ensemble d'autres petites choses bien moins agréables. Bruce plissa les paupières. Il connaissait bien Tony et son enthousiasme, qu'il chérissait, mais aussi tous les défauts qui l'accompagnait. Aussi ne cacha-t-il pas ses suspicions :

\- Est-ce que le S.H.I.E.L.D. le sait ?

\- Bien sûr ! répondit Tony incapable de cacher plus que superficiellement le mensonge. Pepper est sur le coup, bien évidement. Tout est déjà réglé.

Un rictus hautain fit grésiller le haut-parleur. Pour qui le prenait-on ?

\- Ecoute Angela, reprit Stark, l'homme qui s'occupait de mon affaire s'est cassé la figure, j'ai besoin d'un gestionnaire solide doté d'une capacité d'organisation à toute épreuve. C'était toi ou Jarvis, et j'ai besoin de Jarvis à la tour.

Angela lâcha un autre gémissement plaintif. Elle était définitivement incapable de suivre le flot continu qui servait de débit de parole au chef d'entreprises. La succession des événements lui échappait et son visage ressemblait à celui d'un animal pris dans la lumière des phares d'un camion lancé à toute vitesse.

\- Tony, appela Bruce qui sentait qu'il était plus que temps de calmer les ardeurs son collègue.

\- Prends ta journée, Angela, claironna Tony en l'ignorant superbement. Happy passera te prendre dans une demie-heure, il te montrera tout ce qu'i voir et tu pourras pas refuser, je n'ai un aucun doute là dessus, c'est _vraiment_ un super job !

Tony prit le silence ahuri qui suivit pour un agrément de sa proposition.

\- Bien, alors puisque c'est réglé, Bruce ?

L'intéressé répondit mécaniquement d'un œil interrogatif.

\- Tu peux m'ouvrir la fenêtre, s'il te plaît ? Celle par laquelle je suis entré est refermée, depuis le temps.

* * *

 _ **Hey, vous avez tout lu jusque là ? Merci, avant tout, je suis ravie que vous n'ayez pas fui avant la fin :)**_

 _ **Mais peut-être pourrez vous prendre une minute de plus pour laisser une petite review ? En effet, la review est le seul moyen pour l'auteur de savoir ce que vous avez vraiment pensé de sa production. Je suis ouverte à toute remarque et critique, même les plus virulentes, n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer, c'est comme ça que je pourrais m'améliorer ! :)**_

 _ **De plus, ceci est un ensemble d'OS plus qu'une véritable fiction continue : rien n'est gravé dans le marbre. Si vous avez des idées en tête sur ce qui pourrait suivre, faites le moi savoir ;)**_


End file.
